The Lioness and The Lamb
by beebell-xx
Summary: Edward is the new boy in Forks, and Bella is the beautiful Vampire. Soon Edward finds himself in love with Bella.
1. Homecoming

Heyyyy

My first fan fic..enjoy

Note: this story is joint between me and my friend ammmmyyyyy hehe. So we alternate chapters: this chapter is by me, chapter two is by aaaaammmmmmmmyyyy etc.

REMEMBER!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEEEEEAAAASSSSEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I 3 Jacob and Edward

Enjoy

An awkward silence looms over the car as Elizabeth drives me closer and closer to my doom; the rainy little town of Forks. I stare out the window. More wet trees, and endless nothing.

"I haven't seen you in so long. You've changed so much…" Elizabeth is warm and loving, just as I remember her.

"I've missed you, mom" I really have missed her warm, motherly essence, that Edward, my father lacked. He was stern, and unloving, but now, after his unpredicted death, I am forced to live in the cold, rainy town of Forks. From Chicago, this is a major change. A change that I am not looking forward to.

The car ride seems to last forever but at last we reach the big old cottage that I remember from my childhood here in Forks. I walk inside and I am astonished. The house has changed completely. The old furniture has been replaced with stylish new chairs and tables, the walls have been painted a dark brown; the house is magnificent.

"The house looks…so…new!" I exclaimed

"Thanks! The old house…" She looked disgusted, and she changed topic. "You have school tomorrow; I enrolled you into Forks High." I made a face. School? Tomorrow!?!?

When I get to my room, I am confused; my room stays the exact same as when I last came here two years ago. But I think of this as a good thing; old memories flood back.

"School tomorrow," I think "More to worry about." So I decide to go to sleep and worry about that later.

I wake up the next morning cold and stiff. So many questions linger in my head, but I push them away and get ready for the horrible day ahead. I walk down stairs and find Elizabeth making breakfast.

"I have a surprise for you!!" Elizabeth squealed excitedly. Another surprise?

She lead me out the door and in front of a shiny new silver car.

"Welcome to Forks!" She said warmly. "I bought you this as a welcoming gift."

I was awestruck. A new car for me? I thanked her, and we went and had a huge, wonderful breakfast.

I got into the car and started it. It was surprisingly smooth and quiet.

When I arrived at school, almost no one was there, but school was due to start in five minutes. Even so, I continued to the front office, to get forms, paperwork and more unimportant registration. The bell went and I went off to my first class; Trigonometry. This school was surprisingly small, and so was the whole town.

In Trigonometry, I introduced my self and sat in the one empty seat towards the back. Beside me was a boy who immediately started talking to me. I soon found that his name was Eric. The class seemed to last an eternity before we moved on to Spanish. Eric said goodbye and headed off to English. I thought maybe I could have some time alone but then another, friendly looking boy came up and started talking to me. He seemed nice enough. His name was Mike. But I just looked and nodded to everything he said. I didn't pay any attention to anything.

Soon came recess. I sat down in the cafeteria with Mike, Eric and a girl named Jessica, who kept smiling and blushing.

Over in the corner of the cafeteria was a table of suspicious looking people. But one girl especially stood out. She had long brown hair, pale skin and beautiful, stylish clothes. She was absolutely beautiful, but so weird.

"Who are they?" I asked Mike.

"The Cullens," He answered. "The beautiful blonde one is Rosalie, the small one is Alice, that big one is Emmett, the blonde guy is Jasper and…" He sighed "The last, beautiful girl is Bella."

"Oh" I replied

"They are all adopted by Dr Cullen. But they are all going out; Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie."

"What about Bella?"

"She…she is single." I must have looked hopeful, because he added. "But she doesn't date."

I looked over to the table. Bella was laughing while the "couples" were talking to each other. She seemed amused by something, but I didn't know what. She looked at me and I looked away quickly.

Today was much more complicated than I had planned.


	2. Already

**Here's the next chapter guys. Btw this story is being written by two awesome twi-hards**** It may be under I luv u but u don't luv me, but each 2****nd**** chapter is written by me, NewMoonRising1901. Hope you guys enjoy, and tell us wat u think!:)**

"Bella, get out here now and show me your outfit!" Alice squealed in delight, as I reluctantly stepped out of her oversized closet. I honestly did not understand how we were supposed to look unsuspicious if we show up to school in freaking designer clothes.

"Alice I can't believe your making me wear these death traps!" I exclaimed, motioning to the six inch heels that were presently on my feet. "Bella, why do you care, it's not like you're going to trip." I grimaced, and she took that as my sign of defeat.

"So, I heard that there's a new kid today." Alice said, trying to make simple conversation. It was just her and I in her extremely over the top yellow porche that Rosalie bought her, the others all took Emmett's jeep. Alice detected that i was still mad, so she was trying to get me to budge with something that nobody could resist, not evn a vampire. _Gossip._

"Oh come on Bella!" she whined. _If you forgive me, I won't take you shopping for a week. _I smiled, "deal."

As we pulled up at the school, I noticed no other cars besides a silver Volvo. I turned to Alice, her eyes were blank. She was having a vision.

_A boy, tall about 6 ft. With bronze unruly hair and emerald green eyes starts walking towards me,_

"_Hello, I'm Edward Masen." He holds his hand out to me to shake, I stare at it before quickly pulling his neck towards my lips._

_I suck him dry and turn around, my eyes, crimson._

Alice and I turned to each other, shocked. "Bella you stay away from biology!" she screeched.

I nodded, too stunned for words.

I hadn't even met this boy and it was possible that I might kill him.


	3. Do you know the Cullens?

Heyy again

Note: Yup this story is written by twoo awesome twi-hards: me and NewMoonRising1901 (my friend). We alternate chapters so I wrote chptr 1 she wrote chptr and now presenting CHAPTER 3!!!!(written by me…how did you guess ? :P) anyways…

I LOVE YOU JACOB AND EDWARD!!!

Enjoy

At last, it comes to the last session of the day biology. I wasn't exactly looking forward to it, but at least, maybe I had a chance of being in a class with Bella. I couldn't stop thinking of her. She was so…beautiful.

"Hello, Mr. Mason," the biology teacher tried acting friendly towards me, the new kid, but I was too caught up in my day dreams to respond in any polite way.

I walked on to the very back of the classroom, to the spare bench. Mike's word lingered in my head throughout the whole afternoon. _"But, she doesn't date."_ The call of a name awoke me from my thoughts.

"_Bella." _The roll was being called. No response. Maybe it's a different Bella, I thought.

"_Bella Cullen?" _Where is she?

"_Is Bella absent today?"_ Maybe there are two Bella Cullens.

"Maybe she was sick," Someone suggested stupidly.

And so, the mystery of Bella Cullen lives on.

Later that day, at home, Elizabeth came home from the shopping centre carrying large masses of shopping through the door. I went to help her, trying to act happy, pretending that my first day of school was perfect, but of course Elizabeth didn't buy it.

"What went wrong?"

"What do you mean? School was great." I didn't sound a bit convincing.

"Well I think maybe I can cheer you up. Why don't we go down to La Push and Visit Billy and Jacob Black? Your old friend." Suddenly, masses of old, wonderful messages flooded into my head. All with Jacob. It had been so long…

"That would be great!!" Obviously she could see that even the thought of this trip had cheered me up.

We took Elizabeth's shiny black Mercedes to La Push, passing masses of forest, and the beach, which also brought back memories of my childhood. It seemed that every inch of this town hid childhood memories, waiting for me to discover.

We soon arrived at a worn, old house that looked a lot worse than our new cottage. I saw an old man in a wheelchair sitting on the front veranda looking suspicious, but as soon as we moved close enough to be recognized, he came and welcomed us warmly.

"Edward!" He sounded so happy. I recognized that warm, helpful face; Billy Black. "Jacob!!" He called out. Soon a tanned boy came out of the house and looked confused. Until he saw us.

"Hey, Edward!" I recognized him at once; his long black hair, tanned body and warm, welcoming smile. I had so many questions roaming in my head, mainly about the Cullens, but I just couldn't help wondering if he could answer them.

"It's been a long time…" I couldn't help but state the obvious.

"Yeah. How have you been settling in around here?" Billy and Elizabeth had already plunged deep into a conversation about something to do with fish.

"Alright…" I really didn't know how to answer. And just like my attempt to seem happy to Elizabeth, Jacob didn't buy it at all.

"Why?" I saw this as an opportunity.

"Well…do you know the Cullens? An opportunity to free all my questions from my head.

As soon as I said this, Billy turned to glare at me.

"The Cullens aren't welcome here." He didn't stop glaring.

*********************PLEASE REVIEW***************


	4. Green and Brown

Green and brown surrounded my vision. I had been circling the forest for over an hour, just thinking.

I had made it through until lunch. It was when I entered the cafeteria that I lost it. The scent, it was like honey, and as soon as it hit me imagined it sliding down my throat.

I remember thinking, _Why wait until biology? _It didn't take me long to realise that Alice heard. She told me to leave, not in the obnoxious, rude way but in the sisterly, if you don't you're going to suck that boy's neck dry. I had felt disgusted. The monster within me growled, telling me to quench the never ending thirst. Convincing me that Alice only wanted him all to herself. I couldn't believe that I was so close to believing that.

It made no sense to me how his scent could dominate the others. There had been over 100 students in that one room. Even thinking of that scent made my throat burn.

Once I had arrived home, I knew that I had to hunt. Esme was kind enough to come with me, but I explained that I needed time to think, to organise my thoughts. She already knew. So did Carlisle. Alice, I assume, had called them the second I was out of her car and of to face destiny.

Running was a second nature to me. Literally. Monsters, well, vampires were made for running. The feel of the wind in my hair, and the lightness of my feet. I remembered that I had loved running when I was a beating heart, though the memory was hazy. I didn't mind, it didn't hurt as much.

I caught the scent of a herd. Not as satisfying as mountain lion, but enough to stop me from disembowelling a human.

I took one last whiff before giving in to my senses.

*******

Herbivores, never fully satisfied by them.

I was ready to gain control when a scent hit me. Not a scent but _the _scent. I stiffened. The one I had successfully avoided. The monster smiled, encouraging me to follow, while the faint human memory begged me to say. I was torn, but also thoroughly confused.

Why would he be here, in the middle of the forest, just before nightfall? I inched closer, this time not out of hunger but curiosity.

I wanted to see him. I wanted to meet him. I didn't know why, but I also wanted to hear him spea-

I was cut off by another scent, another heart. It was unfamiliar, but I could tell it was one of them. A Quileute, a _dog_. I felt the growl rumbling its way up my chest and out though my clenched teeth.

_There's two of 'em, more for you. _

_Don't do it Bella, you've worked too hard._

It was an ongoing argument between the monster and the human. I wondered why the monster hadn't just killed the human, until I realised that they were both figures of my imagination. I chuckled humourlessly.

The heavy breathing from both boys cut off and I immediately cursed myself for laughing.

It was now or never. I took a few more cautious steps closer, preparing my story.

_I was going out for a jog, to clear my head. Things had been going on at home and I just needed some Bella, no, me time._

I picked up my pace, attempting a jog, attempting being the key word. The urge to just run; run so fast I leave friction behind me. But where did the fact that I was pretending to be a human fit in?

I heard their hushed tones, like they were trying to whisper. I internally scoffed. I felt like shouting at them, telling them that whatever they try, I'm going to hear them, again, not so human.

"What do you think it is?" _It?_ I was hurt.

"How am I supposed to know, I haven't been here since I was four, even then Elizabeth wouldn't let me with 5 metres of the forest. This is your turf Black." That was Edward. I would recognise his voice anywhere. The vision helped.

"So we're on a last name now are we Masen?" So Black wasn't the other boy's first name. Though that named did ring a bell. Ephraim Black, the Alpha. I couldn't find any unknown scents, so I knew that the boy wasn't a mutt..._yet_.

I thought of having some fun. I guess Emmett had rubbed off on me, because before I could comprehend what I was doing, I was behind both boys. I stopped briefly to appreciate the descent of Adonis. Tousled bronze locks that I wished I could lock my fingers into. I was staring at his back, if it was this beautiful, I could only dream of how his front would look.

I took a quiet breath, my throat burning slightly in the process and said, "Hello."

Both of them screamed and spun around to face me. The boy, Black, swore under his breath whilst Edward had regained his posture. He stared intently at me. I realised his remembering lunch.

He had asked the golden retriever, Mike, who we were. Well, Mike went through listing off my family and when he got to me, he definitely reminded of a dog, more than black. He basically started drooling, all the while telling Edward how unattainable I was.

Edward cleared his throat quietly. I hadn't noticed but I apparently I had been so focused on the emerald orbs staring back at me, that I had ignored the words that poured out of Black's mouth.

"Sorry?" he glared at me, obviously realising who I was.

"_I said: _What do you want Cullen? And why the hell did you scare us?" I blinked innocently.

"That's no way to speak to a woman Jacob." The velvety smooth voice said. It took me a minute it was Edward who spoke.

"She ain't no woman."Jacob, I preferred dog, said.

Edward shook his head and turned to face me full frontal. I started my examination. Full pouty lips, high cheek bones, gentle, yet guarded emerald green eyes and obviously toned muscles. It took a lot to distract a vampire and this boy had done it in the matter of seconds.

"Hello I'm Edward," He paused briefly before adding, "Masen."

"The new lad?" I asked, playing dumb. Of course I knew who he was! He was the boy I was trying not to massacre!

He chuckled softly. "Yes, and you're Bella Cullen, right?" I nodded dumbly. He called me Bella. Not Isabella, not Isabelle, not even Isa. I liked him already.

Dog coughed, gaining both Edward's and my attention as we turned towards him.

"Right, yes, Bella, this is Jacob Black. Jake this is Bella." Edward gestured towards me and I waved timidly.

"Cullen."

"Now, now Jacob. I don't think we should use our family prejudices as an excuse to dislike one another." He looked at me, shock clearly displayed across his dark skinned face. Edward let out another laugh.

"So Edward, I believe we are lab partners," I paused as excitement danced across his face, like Alice dancing through mall after mall. "I'm terribly sorry for not attending today. I had to help my mother and father with some family issues."

"That's quite alright Bella, I understand." And I don't know why, but I felt like I could trust him, like he did understand family troubles. Though mine were of course lies, I had experienced them. Heck it was the reason that ii am what I am.

"Still doesn't explain why you're running around the forest at dusk."Jacob spat at me. I bit back a growl and smiled tightly at him.

"I could ask you the same thing." I replied in his same tone.

I guess Edward could tell that there was tension so he kindly explained to me that he and Jacob (dog) had been riding their motorcycles when the engines flooded. That's when they heard me.

I laughed and soon Edward joined me.

"Well that is very unfortunate. As for your question Jacob, I had gone for an evening jog. Twilight, it's the most magical hour of the evening. It's easier to deal with everything." Jacob nodded curtly, but Edward just stared at me, his face and eyes blank, hiding any obvious emotion.

"Well Eddie boy and I gotta get going. Cya Culler." Dog sniggered at his own stupid joke. I rolled my eyes and turned to Edward. He was scowling, obviously at his recently acquired nickname.

"It was pleasure to meet both of you. I hope to see you again soon. And Edward, I shall see you in bio." I smiled warmly at Edward. Jacob was muttering something about "over my dead body". _Oh how I wish it was dog._

"It, too, was a pleasure Bella. Have a goodnight, and good luck." He broke out into a heart breaking crooked grin. My breathing sped up and if I was still human I would've been blushing.

I suddenly became very interested in the solid earth. My hair covering my face.

I mumbled a "goodnight" and a "thank you" before restarting my jog. Once out of hearing distance I paused and, for the first time in a very long time, I screamed; I screamed bloody murder.

The thirst, the staring, the imaginary blushing, the swelling of an unbeating heart! What was this boy doing to me?

**Sorry for taking so long guys. Been moving house and was stuck for ideas. Well not really, more like I couldn't put the ideas into words. My co-writer has been busting my chops for weeks! Lol**

**Thanks**

**Grizzly**

**PS for those who don't know a Culler is the British word for killer. Me and my friend used o make jokes about it all the time. Again, sorry. **

**Review if u want, I am NOT a review snob :P**


	5. She's Back

Helllo again fans (: it's been a while, but I have been trying to write this chapter as well as keep up with the tons of homework that my teachers decided to throw at me -.- , and yes...I said TRYING. Actually at the moment...i should be doing some maths...reading for english...but this is wayyyy more important right? ehhe, Well here you go, finally, a chapter. Enjoy (;

Xx

belsiee

Yes, i changed my pen name ( i used to be -- Iluvyou-butyoudontloveme.)

The thought never crossed my mind that the mysteriously beautiful Bella Cullen would ever come back to Forks, although this didn't stop the dreams of her. The teacher didn't even bother to call her name anymore; it had been that long since she had come. I didn't even notice her presence beside me, until I heard her call out to the teacher, her smooth, velvet voice awakening me from my daydreams.

"Oh sir, you missed my name," she called out sweetly, making heads turn to see the return of the mysterious Bella Cullen.

"Oh, Bella, sorry about that..."

She looked different somehow, almost friendlier.

"No," I thought, "This is _Bella Cullen_ we're talking about."

I caught a glimpse of her eyes as she looked up at me through her long lashes, her eyes golden and liquid; it was mesmerising.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be here for so long, Edward," Her velvet voice melted through the air into my ears, only mesmerising me more. "I had family issues." She smiled at me, flashing her pearl white teeth, only making her seem more like an angel than she already did. I didn't really understand why I felt this way, it was just Bella Cullen.

"Edward?" I snapped out of my daydream and looked at the teacher again. "Edward, you should be paying attention in class. Now everyone, begin your prac on cells, page 121."

Bella had already prepared the prac and had begun looking at the cells under a microscope.

"So, Edward," She looked up at me again, "Your mother is Elizabeth Mason, right? The chief police officer?"

"Uh...yeah, that's her," I felt nervous for no apparent reason.

"How do you like Forks?" I could tell she was trying to be friendly, I just couldn't understand why, after our last encounter...

"Maybe we should just start clean," I thought, then looked into her friendly looking eyes, and I smiled.

Before long, we were in an animated conversation, after finishing our work long ago, and I was truly enjoying it, despite my bewilderment of her beauty. Obviously, my puny little brain just couldn't remember her face in quite that much detail. Just before the bell went, Bella got up, and said, very sweetly, "Well, see you later, Edward," and when I looked up, she was gone.

And so, the mystery of Bella Cullen lived on.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter (:


	6. The Letter

**Heyyyyy. Sorry about the slack updates. So we r giving u 2 in one week! Ayayayay! Sorry I'm being sarcastic.**

**Btw (I hate it when people say btw) I also changed my name-obviously-I can't remember what my last name was but now it is ****LyfINTeknicoloR (LITC for short)**

**Well enjoy this insight into BC's mind-this where she will show more of the old Bella, from before she was changed and u will get more info on the family and her gift.**

**Enjoy,**

**LITC (with love)**

Sometimes I often wonder if people like me can have panic attacks. Because the moment that sixth period bell rang I was in my car, breathing erratically and unnecessarily.

All I was missing was the paper bag.

Never had I reacted to a _human_ in such a way.

The way Edward looked at me sent shivers down my spine. The way he spoke made me want to listen to him all day. And the way his mouth moved and the way his body reacted to whatever he said, it made me want him in ways I never thought possible.

I instantly berated myself for thinking such things. I barely knew the boy, for all I knew he could have been exactly like the rest-rowdy, pathetic lap-dogs, ala Mike Newton.

I had always deemed myself as an expert on the human male's mind - it's funny how you can learn things from old experiences - but, just by looking at him, I knew Edward Cullen was something else. If you couldn't figure it out by looking at him, you could tell by the way he spoke-hell, he spoke like me, like he was born in a different time. The only difference, if any, was that I _was_ born in a different time.

Edward made me feel like the awkward human girl I once was, little Bella Swan with two left feet and an attraction to danger.

By the time Emmett and Rosalie had reached me I was practically in the fetal position. My car rocked slightly as Emmett lumbered his way from the backseat into the front. He never went through the passenger door; he had a prejudice against them.

Rosalie made her way in, scowling at Emmett. Rosalie and Emmett. They could be the typical, high school stereotype couple if Rosalie wore a cheerleading outfit and Emmett a football jersey.

Rosalie was the epitome of beauty. She would put any model to shame and she knew it. Golden blonde curls, perfectly sculpted curves and bust, with the longest legs you would ever see. Even if Rosalie was loyal sister and trusted friend she could be severely pig-headed.

And with every beauty you need a beast. Although, if Emmett where a beast I would love to see a good looking man. Emmett was a man-child and he loved every bit of being one. He even looked like a child-a mop of dark ringlets covering always animated eyes and giant dimpled smile. Of course there were other physical features of Emmett, like the fact that he looked like a bear. He was huge. And even if you needn't breathe, he could knock the wind out of you with one of his hugs.

"What's up little sis?"Emmett asked, scanning over my current state.

"Oh just the usual, hyperventilating over some ridiculously good looking _human_ and hiding in my car until the end of sixth? Pretty normal stuff." I replied nonchalantly. Emmett frowned.

"What?" I asked sceptically.

"Well-" Rosalie cut him off, not even looking at me as she said it, "So you what? Want a replay of last time, sure go ahead Bella. Put the family at risk once again." I turned to her and hissed. Rosalie just ignored me, picking at her nails.

"Babe..." Emmett whispered, looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"What, so you think it's OK for her to go around and disrupt our lifestyle like last time Emmett? And then we'll be the ones to pick up the pieces again!" She growled at him. Nothing scared Emmett, except Rosalie so I didn't bother sticking around for his response.

I walked away from his Jeep, a tad too fast, and back into the school. It was a bad idea, having an angry, now _thirsty_ vampire roaming Forks High. I needed calm, I needed Jasper. I tried to pick him up, but like a bad radio, there was no signal. But I found that I didn't need my head to find them, all I had to do was follow the groans coming from the Janitorial closet.

"_Oh Alice_"

"_Mmmmm, right there...oh, oh, _OH_! Oh Jasper!"_ I practically clawed at my ears. I didn't need to hear that.

I wandered aimlessly around the campus. I could've gone home-should've gone home but I had this feeling that I needed to fix something. And before I could comprehend what I was doing, I broke into the closest,_ empty _classroom.

I flitted about until I found a pen and paper and then I started scrawling across the page. Not even knowing half the things I was writing.

_Dear Edward..._

Edward was released for the day, and yet, he didn't want to be. It meant he would have to wait another day until he would get to see Bella.

Just the thought of her made him smile. She was perfect.

The wind had picked up during the last session. Edward pulled his jacket tighter around his torso, his iPod blaring in his ears.

As he was walking towards his car, Edward noticed something flapping in his windscreen wipers. He groaned. It was probably another love note from one of the many blonde Barbies at Forks High. He didn't want to hurt anyone, but it was all too much.

He preferred brunettes anyway.

Before picking up the note, Edward let his hand run along his silver baby. He had never been one for material possessions, but the Volvo was just...he couldn't even describe it.

It was probably one of the nicest cars in Forks. He had taken enough time to that assess the other cars in the lot weren't anything special; Tyler's van, Mike's Suburban, Lauren's Corolla.

The only other students with nice cars, was the Cullen's..._figures_.

Edward diverted his gaze away from his baby, towards the white slip. Just as he reached for it, it blew away.

As Bella watched Edward reaching for the note, _her_ note, she wished she could read his mind. To know what he thought of her. She had always been self-conscious. Immortal confidence did not come with immortal beauty.

She barely concentrating on the note, but the sight of it dancing in the wind was enough to break her out of her spell. It was too bad she didn't think before she did it.

Bella ran at an inhuman pace, snatching the paper and bringing back to Edward. The whole thing took about three seconds.

"I believe t-this is y-yours." She stumbled through her words as if she were running hurdles. He just stared incredulously at her. Bella avoided his gaze, firmly looking at the ground. She was about to leave, but Edward finally decided to speak.

"How-where-what...How did you get that so fast? You were no-where near it."

Bella froze for a second, before becoming indignant,

"What do you mean? I was right there," she pointed towards where the paper had been.

"No you weren't."Edward challenged, glaring at her. Bella returned the gesture. "You weren't even in the lot!"

Bella stood on her toes to look him in the eye, her black eyes boring into his green ones.

"Can't you just thank me and get over it. You have your ridiculous love note." She had momentarily forgotten that she was in fact the one who gave him the note in the first place.

"T-thanks."

"You're not going to get over it are you?"

"Nope."

Bella sent Edward another glare, before turning her back to him and flouncing off.

"Hope you enjoy disappointment, newbie!" she called over her shoulder. She gave a short wave and then she was gone.

Edward was wrong-Bella Cullen wasn't perfect...

She was a bitch.

_Dear Edward,_

_The previous meetings we've had have been the best moments I have ever experienced. I wish, I wish we could share more._

_But we can't._

_We can't be friends Edward. I'm not...good. It would be best if you just stay away from me. Pretend nothing happened._

_I'm just sorry I let this go on too long._

_Please, don't fight it. It's already hard enough._

_And before I finish, I just wanted to thank you. Thank you for making me feel, human._

_This is probably the last you'll hear from me._

_Have a great life,_

_Isabella Marie Cullen._

Edward roared in rage. He threw anything in his path. Elizabeth hovered nervously in the door, not sure what s=to do. The parenting books never mentioned anything like this.

Edward held the note in one hand, the other clenched so tight the skin had turned white.

He roared once again before ripping it up.

He slumped towards the ground, emotionless.

Elizabeth cleaned around him, picking up the papers.

She chanced a look at her son and sighed, quietly making her way downstairs.

Little did she know, she left a piece behind,

_Thank you for making me feel, human._

**Sooooooo, what did ya think? Don't have to review but go ahead if u want. I didn't bother reading of this chapter so if it's got mistakes, blame Bella. Hehehe**

**Until next time my lovelies(:**

**LITC (with love)**


End file.
